No logré seguir mi vida sin ti
by Sakudlpm
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado...y Shaoran verá cuan grande fué y es el dolor de su flor de cerezo sin el...ya nada será igual...Cap final UP! Shaoran no sabe darse por vencido!please lean! soy nueva y tengo mal summary!
1. No logré seguir mi vida, sin ti

Disclaimer: SCC y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la canción la vida después de ti, es de LU. esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

N/A: hola!!!!!!! bueno, pues yo soy una nueva escritora, es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta pag., espero que les agrade... y pues ya saben... cualquier duda, comentario, regaño, amenaza, o critica constructiva es bienvenida solo dejando un review... nos vemos abajo!

_**Dialogos**_

"_Pensamientos"_

canción

No logré seguir mi vida igual, después de ti.

By. Sakura-dlpm

Cuatro años después de la partida del adorable shaoran, sakura seguía queriéndolo, y aunque ya se lo había dicho, la carta esperanza cada día se sentía más fría... aunque eso, no lo sabía la mastercards, pues había decidido abandonar todo recuerdo de la magia y de shaoran hacía ya casi 2 años... se había convertido en una adolescente sola, triste y muy reservada.

Te amé, más de lo normal,

Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,

Como el universo y hoy,

Se reduce a un verso.

al principio tomoyo siempre intentaba alegrarla, y acompañarla aún cuando era una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria y sakura no lo fuera...pero al pasar a la preparatoria, su madre tuvo que irse a Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo, y se la llevó consigo, dejando sola a sakura...

kero también había intentado ayudar a su ama, pero no pudo hacer más cuando sakura lo selló en el libro Sakura junto a las demás cartas y yue.

No se, ni donde ni como estaré,

Ahora que te has ido,

Mi corazón se fue contigo,

No se, no se que hacer conmigo.

Yukito se fue cuando fue sellado como yue, causando que touya se enfadara de sobremanera con sakura por haberle quitado a su mejor amigo.

Rika, Chijaru, Naoko, y Yamazaki fueron sus compañeros y amigos durante tres años más, hasta q pasaron a diferentes preparatorias.

Quiero olvidar que algún día,

Me hiciste feliz,

Pero es inútil fingir,

No puedo, no puedo,

No puedo vivir sin ti.

Así, de ser la adorable niña de primaria, querida por todos, pasó a ser una chica apartada de todo y todos.

Miércoles, 11:45pm.

_**Buenas noches tomoyo, ya tengo q colgar**_** – dijo una chica castaña al auricular del teléfono**

_**No te preocupes sakurita, mañana te hablo de nuevo**_**- contestó una voz desde el otro lado de la linea**

_**Podrías por favor dejar de llamarme sakurita?**_

_**Pero...**_

_**Escucha, ya es tarde, hasta mañana**_**.-cortó sakura sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga.**

_**Hay, sakurita... como haz cambiado... y no sabes como me duele saber eso... –**_** se lamentó la otra chica al darse cuenta de q su amiga sakura le había colgado.**

11:55pm

Todo vacío... todo en blanco, nada que pudiese ver la castaña por ningún lado que mirase... El mismo sueño otra vez. Tanto vacío y silencio eran agobiantes... sobre todo después de tener el mismo sueño muchas veces seguidas y desde hace mucho tiempo... dos años mas o menos... Pero, algo le decía que este no era como los demás sueños, esta noche era algo especial... aunque bueno, algo si cambiaba, cada vez, se veía a si misma vestida de diferente forma... hacía dos noches vestía un hermoso traje ceremonial verde, de diseño inglés, y también llevaba un báculo parecido al de su antiguo amigo eriol, pero en verde... la pasada noche un traje muy extraño, compuesto por una falda, saco, botas guantes negros, y un raro collar en forma de daga, y esta noche vestía uno de sus antiguos trajes de card captor... el que usó ese día... el día que le dijo todo a shaoran...con su antiguo báculo de la estrella...

Cansada de tener ese sueño, incluso había intentado evitarlo con ayuda de su carta DREAM, pero al no funcionar solo se resignó, y no mucho después selló todo recuerdo de la magia en su libro. Pero... que tenía de diferente este sueño? Pues esta vez, no estaba sola... había alguien detrás de ella, y ese alguien no dejaría que sakura lo olvidara tan fácilmente.

La vida después de ti,

Es un castigo, sin fin, 

Y no sobreviviré,

Mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo,

Antes y después de ti.

Jueves, 6:15am

Hacía no mucho tiempo que había comenzado a pararse temprano, a esta hora, ya estaba bañada y cambiada, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, llegándole casi hasta los codos, sus ojos enmarcados por delineador negro, y sus labios ligeramente pintados de rojo, y como en la escuela a la que asistía no usaban uniforme, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de cuello en V sin mangas, falda corta verde y zapatos ligeramente altos verdes. Siempre se miraba al espejo antes de salir camino a su escuela, y sin quererlo, siempre pensaba en como había cambiado su forma de ser en los últimos años... pero luego se olvidaba de eso y no lo volvía a recordar hasta la mañana siguiente, así que esta vez, no sería la excepción.

Nada es igual, para mi,

Me obligo a vivir en duelo,

Y no sobreviviré,

Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,

Asi es la vida,

La vida después de ti.

6:30am

Se había olvidado de sus patines, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ir a la escuela patinando, para ir caminando. Diario era el mismo recorrido, la misma rutina… las mismas clases… ya nada era especial para ella. Todo había cambiado, y ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo. La preparatoria le era algo rutinaria, pero lo unico que pensaba, lo que la mantenía despierta, era su objetivo, terminar la escuela para poder irse lejos de todo y todos, a un retiro, un viaje, un algo que la mantuviese viva sin luchar por lo contrario. Al entrar a la escuela era todo igual, las que alguna vez habian sido sus amigas ahora la ignoraban, y los muchachos volteaban a verla pasar, pero aunque les llamase la atención su figura, sabían que a ella no debían acercársele.

Diré, que esto no está matandome,

Pero eso no es cierto,

Me he vuelto un fantasma eterno,

Que habita, en tu recuerdo.

7:02am

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas, la primera era el profesor,… de matemáticas…-sakura había aprendido a sobrellevar la matewria y todo lo que incluyese.

Había decidido no preocuparse por el pasado, la magia y el futuro: su destino. Ahora todo estaba en su presente…… ignoraba las señales que el destino constantemente le daba……

Y así, lo que un día fue, ya no es,

Maldita mi suerte de solo,

En sueños verte,

De amarte,

De amarte y de perderte.

**_-buenos días a todos, le quiero presentar al que desde hoy será su compañero, adelante joven_**

……pero cuando menos lo esperas, el destino te grita que no estás solo, y que debes aprender a escuchar cuando te dice cuidado, estás apunto de tropezar……

**_-gracias profesor, buenos días, mi nombre es..._**

……y si no lo escuchas, o no quieres escuchar……

**_-…Li Shaoran_**

……simplemente tropiezas-.

Quiero olvidar que algún día,

Me hiciste feliz,

Pero es inútil fingir,

No puedo, no puedo,

No puedo vivir sin ti.

Dos segundos bastaron para despertar a sakura de su sueño, solo dos palabras y ya estaba de regreso con un fuerte dolor por caer desde tan alto…..¿era esto posible? _"EL, aquí?"_ Si sus ojos no mentían, claro que era el, en cualquier lado lo reconocería….

Pero… el no la había visto…. O si??? Quizás no la había reconocido…… quizas ni si quiera la recordaba…

La vida después de ti,

Es un castigo, sin fin, 

Y no sobreviviré,

Mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo,

Antes y después de ti.

7:08am

El camina hacia un lugar vacío en el aula…. Hay tres disponibles, y escoge el de hasta atrás, ATRÁS de sakura, se sienta, y empieza la clase.

"_EL está sentado justo detrás de mi!!!!...Pero…. Y eso que me importa???? ... me habrá reconocido??? me estará viendo??? ...Por qué detrás de mi?"_

7:19, Cuanto tiempo llevaba casi sin hacer movimientos??? 7:25, Cuanto faltaba para terminar la clase? 7:38, Y cuando terminara, que iba a pasar??? 7:46, que haría el??? Y ella???

Nada es igual, para mi,

Me obligo a vivir en duelo,

Y no sobreviviré,

Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,

Asi es la vida,

La vida después de ti

7:50, suena el timbre de cambio de clase, y lo unico que sakura logró hacer fue abrir la mochila. El profesor sale del aula, y todas las muchachas comienzan a admirar al nuevo alumno…… cabello color chocolate y algo revuelto, ojos ámbar y ...buen cuerpo…… pero el no hace caso…... simplemente ve a quien está delante suyo…… sakura siente un escalofrío y ahora está segura de que si la reconoció, pero por qué no le ha hablado?, acaso él espera que ella lo salude???

_**-hola sakura**_

**_-El chico nuevo conoce a la chica rara???_**

Ella ahora no puede escapar…… el la saludó, y si lo ignoraba sería descortés…_"¿desde cuando me importa ser cortés?"_ El se levanta de su asiento, y pasa por delante de ella, se sienta delante y vuelve a hablar

_**-a caso no me vas a saludar?**_

_**-hola Li – **_**contesta con serenidad fingida la ojiverde, simulando buscar algo en su mochila, evitando a toda costa su mirada**_**- como has estado?**_

_**-pues bien gracias, y tu? **_

_**-igual **_

_**-me alegro…**_

_**-y…. que haces en Japón?**_

_**-me acabo de mudar, ahora que mi madre ya no está -**_ al decir esto el chino hizo una mueca.. pero nadie lo notó, para luego sonreír irónicamente_**- decidí escapar durante la preparatoria**_

_**-como que tu mamá ya no está? – **_**preguntó sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho, sin levantar la mirada, aún **

_**-ahm, olvidalo, ahora estás ocupada, si quieres luego hablamos**_

_**-no!, ahm, digo, no importa, yo… - **_**no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, esto era totalmente raro para ella,**_"hace mucho que había abandonado las esperanzas de volverlo a ver… y ahora está delante!... por dios……ahora es mucho más guapo de cómo lo recordaba……su pelo…su boca, sus ojos…… me está sonriendo!... o Dios!"_

_**-vaya!, hasta que te dignas a mirarme! Jajajajaja – **_**dijo sin dejar de sonreír ante la mirada de sakura**_**. – que te ha pasado? Acaso viste un fantasma???**_

_**-eeeeeehm, yo…… **_

1:59pm,

Después de haber escapado de él durante toda la mañana, ahora lo tenía que enfrentar, el se había ido, rompió todo contacto hace mas de 2 años, y de pronto vuelve como si nada! Ella ya no era la misma niña inocente que creía en todos y en todo.

_**-ya me vas a hacer caso???**_

_**-ahm, yo… claro – **_**accedió sentándose en un banca del parke pingüino.**

_**-que te pasa sakura?**_

_**-a mi?? Nada, por?**_

_**-es…. Es solo que te noto diferente….**_

_**-y tu que pensabas? Que siguiera siendo la misma niña de la primaria?**_

_**-no, yo no quize decir eso….. es decir obviamente cambiaste y creeme, te ves muy bien**_

_**-si, claro…. Y crees que después de tanto tiempo todo va a ser como antes???? Como es que te vas y de pronto ya no se nada de ti, y ahora regresas como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado?**_

_**-esucha, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero no fue mi culpa!**_

_**-y de quien?**_

_**-crees que yo desee que mi madre muriera**_**???- replicó friamente el castaño….**

_**-yo**_**…qué?...-pero que le pasa?? Ella no tenía motivos para tratarlo asi! El estaba de regreso y eso contaba…… **_"por que me molesta tanto?"_**-_yo...Disculpame, no debí de haberte hablado así…. Lamento lo de tu mamá…_**

_**-no te preocupes, no lo sabías…..pero antes de que me empiezes a interrogar, yo primero. Que te pasó a ti?**_

_**-a mi?**_

_**-si, por que ahora eres tan………no tú**_

_**-yo….. no sé….. solo**_**…-el tenía razón… ya no era ella… **_"soy otra persona"_**, pero no sería débil **_"El se fue, me dejó"_**, y aunque regresara, **_"nada será como antes"__**.-... Yo solo cambié**_

_**-pero……-**_**el ambarino pensaba responder… pero sakura lo interrumpió.**

_**-hay, por favor, no me digas que tu no cambiaste en nada en todo este tiempo – **_**si, ella sería fuerte, y no cedería.**

_**-pues… de hecho si, si cambié pero lo hize por una buena razón, -**_**tal vez el mintiera… pero ni sus ojos, ni sus "buenas intenciones" ni su sinceridad la harían cambiar de parecer.-…**_**por alguien.**_

_**-pues ahí está! Y si se te hace tan raro que haya cambiado tanto, pues tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta si no hubieras dejado de responderme todos las llamadas, cartas y e-mails que te mandé!**_

_**-yo… tienes razón sakura, y me disculpo, pero de verdad que no quize dejar de tener contacto contigo.**_

_**-escúchame bien Li,-**_**esto ya era demasiado, **_"demasiado bueno para ser verdad"__**- tu me dejaste, **_**-y si seguía escuchando tal vez ella no lo soportaría… tenía que irse, olvidar que el había regresado**_**- y yo no te podía esperar por siempre!, te... te olvidé, y dejé atrás los sueños infantiles**_**.-no hecharía por la borda toda la fortaleza formada solo por un par de lindos ojos y palabras bonitas**_**- No podía vivir esperando un recuerdo infantil!**_

Nada es igual, para mi,

Me obligo a vivir en duelo,

Y no sobreviviré,

Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo,

Asi es la vida,

La vida después de ti.

_**-si es eso lo que realmente piensas, si realemente no me esperaste y ahora ya no sientes nada… me voy.**_

_**- adiós Li.- **_**respondió fríamente la oji verde, se levantó, se puso su mochila y…. **_"que estoy esperando? Es cierto, yo… yo lo olvidé…" __**ya se habían dicho todo… era el adiós que hacía mucho tiempo que ella esperaba… o no era eso lo que realemente deseaba? Comenzó a caminar…**_

_**-sakura – ella se detuvo… ahora que le diría? Se volvió hacia el…y esperó – solo quiero que seas feliz**__- "el dijo…feliz???" _

Felicidad……desde cuando no recordaba esa palabra?? Cuando perdió su significado?? Él quiere que ella sea felíz… pero ella hace mucho tiempo que no sabe serlo…

_**-adiós kinomoto. -**_**se levanta y empieza a caminar…se detiene…**_**-suerte- **_**pero sigue su camino… y no mira atrás.**

"_el se ha ido…. Otra vez…. Pero ahora… ya no tendré ninguna duda, el me quizo, me quiere….y yo ya no."_

¿¿FIN??

Nota de la Autora:

Hola a todos, bueno, pues este mi primer songfic, espero que les guste, a mi realmente me gustó, aunque…. Bueno, espero que me digan que si les gustó, y si si, ...tengo la segunda parte, también es un song fic, y complementa esta historia (no me gustan los finales tristes) asi que ustedes dicen!!! Quieren leer también "Un duro recomienzo" ???? --> dejen reviews!!!!

DEWA MATTA!!


	2. Un duro recomienzo

__

Disclaimer: SCC y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la canción Un siglo después de ti es de Chayanne. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

_**- negrita y cursiva: Diálogos-**_

"_cursiva entre comillas: Pensamientos"_

Normal subrayada: canción

Un duro recomienzo

By. Sakuradlpm

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto…. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había dejado…. Pero el prometió volver…… y ahora podía cumplirlo. Siempre intentó seguir en contacto con ella pese a la distancia que los separaba, pues después de que ella le había confesado lo que sentía, simplemente no la podía dejar…… ella era su fuente de inspiración, su musa, su vida, pero su madre no lo entendía…. No aceptaba la relación que shaoran y esa niña habían formado… a pesar de que era una mujer muy sabia y flexible, con su hijo era otra cosa, el era el que se haría cargo del clan li cuando ella muriera…… debía mantener la mente en eso, no en sakura.

Mil y una historias me he inventado

Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado

Y no te das cuenta que,

Yo no encuentro ya que hacer

Cuatro años…. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había marchado de Japón, pero eran 2 años los que había pasado sin poder comunicarse con sakura, seguramente ella pensaría que el ya no la quería…

En una ocasión, hacía como un año, tomoyo, su vieja amiga de la primaria fue a hong-kong, y lo que le dijo, no le agradó en nada al joven heredero de los Li, sakura había cambiado, ya no era feliz. El simplemente no lo iba a creer, por lo menos no hasta que lo viese con sus propios ojos, pero pensó que para eso podría faltar mucho…… su madre no lo permitiría.

Se que piensas

Que no he sido sincero

Se que piensas que ya no

Tengo remedio

Solo habían pasado 4 meses desde que su madre había muerto, y shaoran ya se había hecho cargo del Clan Li, no había tenido opción, era su responsabilidad, su herencia, pero ahora que nadie le impedía poder ver a su musa, por que no iba a verla???

Preparó todo, el lideraría su Clan desde Japón… por fin cumpliría con su promesa… solo esperaba que ella siguiera allí, que todavía lo esperase…..

Miércoles, 11:47

_**Gracias tomoyo, pero aún así yo lo quiero comprobar**_** – **dijo un chico de cabello color chocolate por el auricular del teléfono

_**Deacuerdo shaoran, como quieras, solo…… …solo recuerda lo que te dije, y tenle paciencia**_- contestó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea

_**No te preocupes, lo haré**_

_**Ok, cuídala bien, y….. suerte**_

_**Si, Gracias, tu también cuídate….**_

11:55pm

Era un lugar extraño... todo en blanco, nada mas que pudiese ver el castaño mas que a ella... El mismo sueño otra vez. Quisiera que no hubiese tanto vacío y silencio, pero aunque intentara hablarle… ella nunca lo escuchaba...a veces era desesperante no poder decirle que el estaba ahí, con ella, sobre todo después de tener el mismo sueño muchas veces seguidas desde que había perdido contacto con ella... siempre era lo mismo, ella miraba a todos lados, y nunca lo veía…

Pero quien me iba a decir

Que sin ti no se vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

…Pero, algo le decía que este no era como los demás sueños, esta noche era algo especial... y el hecho de que ella estuviera vistiendo su antiguo traje de card captor, específicamente el que usó cuando él le dijo lo que sentía por ella... nunca, hasta ahora, había usado en el sueño ese traje… esta noche era como si ella sintiera su cercanía….. Tal vez esta noche si lo pudiese ver…… tal vez esta noche lograría decirle que no la había olvidado…… que no estaba sola……

Jueves, 6:15am

Hacía no mucho tiempo q no se sentía así…… estaba convertido en un verdadero manojo de nervios!!! Si su prima lo viera así, no lo reconocería……. Pero es que faltaba ya muy poco para volver a ver a sakura, y fuera de ese sueño!!! Ya estaba vestido, incluso había intentado peinarse su cabello, pero eso era imposible…… justo antes de salir de su departamento, se miró una vez más en el espejo…. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando lo viese entrar a su salón?...

6:25am

Su nuevo departamento quedaba realmente muy cerca de la casa de sakura, así que seguramente recorrerían el mismo camino para ir a la preparatoria, pero si ella no había cambiado tanto como el esperaba, ella pasaría por allí mucho más tarde…. O talvez no tan tarde, pero no a la hora en que el ahora iba, pues tenía que ver antes a los que de hoy en adelante serían sus maestros, para luego ser presentado en la primera clase.

Al entrar a la escuela no había muchos alumnos todavía, pero las pocas chicas que había no podían evitar verlo pasar… y es que los constantes entrenamientos lo habían formado………

7:02am

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas, la primera era el profesor,……-ahora estaba calmado…. Debía estarlo, pues no quería darle una mala imagen a sakura cuando lo viera….

Si te he fallado, te pido perdón

De la única forma que se:

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón

Para cuando decidas volver

_**-buenos días a todos, le quiero presentar al que desde hoy será su compañero, adelante joven**_

Era el momento, ella lo vería, y entonces el también lo haría……

_**-gracias profesor, buenos días, mi nombre es...**_

Ella parecía no darle importancia al nuevo alumno, pues estaba con la mirada perdida en la ventana…. Se veía tan….. Impasible….y sobre todo hermosa……

_**-…Li Shaoran**_

La esperanza muere al ultimo…… tal vez ella no había sabido como reaccionar…. No lo había volteado a ver…¿o si?… el tenía que sentarse, había tres lugares, y para su buena suerte uno estaba detrás de ella, como en los viejos tiempos….

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí,

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer.

7:08am

El camina hacia el lugar vacío que escogió, se sienta, y empieza la clase.

"_está un poco tensa….. Tal vez si me vio….pero….. Porqué no se alegró?"_

7:19, Ella llevaba ya mucho rato sin hacer movimientos… se sentirá bien???

7:25, Cuanto faltaba para terminar la clase? Ya habían pasado horas!!!!!

7:38, Y cuando terminara que iba a pasar???

7:46, que haría ella??? Y él???

Un día es un siglo sin ti

7:50, suena el timbre de cambio de clase, y lo único que sakura logró hacer fue abrir la mochila. El profesor sale del aula, y todas las muchachas comienzan a admirar al nuevo alumno…… cabello color chocolate y algo revuelto, ojos ámbar y buen cuerpo…… pero él no hace caso…... simplemente ve a quien está delante suyo…… por qué no lo saluda aún??? No importa, si ella no lo va a hacer, él si.

_**-hola sakura**_

El chico nuevo conoce a la chica rara???

Y ahora que va a pasar??? Por qué no le contesta??? El se levanta de su asiento, y pasa por delante de ella, se sienta delante y vuelve a hablar

_**-a caso no me vas a saludar? – **_pregunta fingiendo estar clamado…

_**-hola Li – **_contesta ella con serenidad buscando algo en su mochila,_**- como has estado?**_

_**-pues bien gracias,- **__"por lo menos ya mostró un poco más de interés…… o solo es cortesía???"__**- y tu? **_

_**-igual **_

_**-me alegro…**_

_**-y…. que haces en Japón?**_

Mil y una historias me inventado

Para demostrarte que he cambiado.

Ya lo que pasó, pasó,

Rescatemos lo que nos unió.

_**-me acabo de mudar, ahora que mi madre- **_empezó a decir el castaño, tratando de mantener la fingida calma……_ "ella no sabe lo de mi madre"__**…-que ella ya no está decidí escapar durante la preparatoria**_

_**-como que tu mamá ya no está? – **_preguntó sakura aún sin levantar la mirada

_**-ahm, olvídalo, ahora estás ocupada si quieres luego hablamos – **_no sabía que pensar…. Ella no lo quería ver!!!! Y se estaba comportando realmente muy fría…. Tal y como lo había dicho tomoyo….. Pero no se rendiría, el seguiría intentándolo.

_**-no!, ahm, digo, no importa, yo… **_

_**-vaya!, hasta que te dignas a mirarme! Jajajajaja **__– _dijo sin dejar de sonreír ante la mirada de sakura, por fin lo estaba viendo a los ojos… _"dios… que hermosa es…."__** – que te ha pasado? Acaso viste un fantasma???**_

_**-eeeeeehm, yo…… **_

1:59pm, Después de haberla perseguido casi prácticamente toda la mañana, él esperaba que por fin lo encarara…total, tenían que ir por el mismo camino hacia sus respectivas casa…... y es que, por qué escapaba???? Él solo quería hablar…… era cierto, ella ya no era la misma niña inocente de la primaria…. Pero aún así, ella seguiría siendo su musa……

Que todos aprendemos

De nuestros errores,

Solo te pido que ahora

Me perdones.

_**-ya me vas a hacer caso??? **_– preguntó por milésima vez el chico castaño, completamente decidido a no rendirse

_**-ahm, yo… claro –**_dijo la chica, y por fin se detuvo, y luego rendida se sentó en una de las bancas del parke pingüino.

_**-que te pasa sakura?**_

_**-a mi?? Nada, por?**_

_**-es…. Es solo que te noto diferente….-**_si, eso ya lo sabía…. Pero quería escucharlo de ella

_**-y tu que pensabas? Que siguiera siendo la misma niña de la primaria?**_

_**-no, yo no quise decir eso….. es decir obviamente cambiaste y créeme, te ves muy bien**_

_**-si, claro…. Y crees que después de tanto tiempo todo va a ser como antes???? Como es que te vas y de pronto ya no se nada de ti, y ahora regresas como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado?**_

Pero quien me iba a decir

Que difícil es vivir

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

_**-escúchame, siento haberme tardado tanto, pero no fue mi culpa – **_el no había deseado tardarse tanto!

_**-y entonces de quien? – **_sus ojos no eran los mismos…antes siempre demostraban lo felíz que ella era…Ahora solo eran fríos…ya no tenía nada que demostrar…

_**-crees que yo desee que mi madre muriera**_**???- **replicó friamente el castaño….

_**-yo**_**……D**_**isculpame, no debí de haberte hablado así….- **_por qué se comportaba asi?_**- Lamento lo de tu mamá…**_

_**-no te preocupes, no lo sabías…..pero antes de que me empiezes a interrogar, yo primero. Que te pasó a ti?**_

_**-a mi?**_

_**-si, por que ahora eres tan………no tu**_

_**-yo….. no se….. solo**_**…-**tomoyo tenía razón…. Ella no sabía por qué había cambiado tanto…pero él siempre la querría_**.-... Yo solo cambié**_

_**-pero……-**_el ambarino pensaba en como responder… pero sakura lo interrumpió.

Si te he fallado te pido perdón

De la única forma que se:

Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón,

Para cuando decidas volver

_**-hay, por favor, no me digas que tu no cambiaste en nada en todo este tiempo **_

_**-pues…-**_no esperaba eso…_ "claro que cambié… pero… solo por ti, por volverte a ver…"-__** de hecho si, si cambié pero lo hize por una buena razón, **_-claro que el no mentía! Pero… tal vez ella si… _"que estoy haciendo? No la puedo obligar…tiene razón…yo me fui, la dejé… tal vez ella no me merece"_-…

_**-pues ahí está! Y si se te hace tan raro que haya cambiado tanto, pues tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta si no hubieras dejado de responderme todos las llamadas, cartas y emails que te mandé!**_

_**-yo… tienes razón sakura, y me disculpo, pero de verdad que no quise dejar de tener contacto contigo.**_

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar

El vacío que dejaste en mí,

Has cambiado mi vida

Me has hecho crecer

Es que no soy el mismo de ayer.

_**-escúchame bien Li, tu me dejaste y yo no te podía esperar por siempre!, te olvidé, y dejé atrás los sueños infantiles, No podía vivir esperando un recuerdo infantil!**_

_**-si es eso lo que realmente piensas,**_-ya no era su sakura, ya no era la niña que lo hizo cambiar…ya no lo era.-_** si realmente no me esperaste y ahora ya no sientes nada por mi… me voy.**_

Un día es un siglo sin ti

_**- adiós Li.- **_respondió fríamente la oji verde, se levantó, se puso su mochila pero no se fue… se detuvo como esperando algo…. Pero que más podría decir él? Ya se había disculpado! y entonces ella comenzó a caminar… no… shaoran si tenía algo más que decir…

_**-sakura –**_ella se detuvo…Se volvió hacia el y…_**– solo quiero que seas feliz…**_

Felicidad……sin sakura……ser felíz sin ella no sería posible… antes ella era su única razón de soportar las restricciones de su madre… solo deseaba volver a verla……

Pero quien me iba a decir

Que difícil es vivir

_**-adiós kinomoto. -**_se levanta y empieza a caminar… _"esto no es el fin, te lo prometo sakura…" _se detiene…y vuelve a hablar, solo una palabra más-_**suerte- **_pero sigue su camino… y no vuelve atrás.

Y ahora que no estás aquí

Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

"_este no es un adiós…. Porque no descansaré hasta descubrir por qué cambiaste…"_

Un día es un siglo sin ti

"_desde hoy hasta el fin del mundo te demostraré que nunca te olvidé…"_

"_y entonces todo empezará de nuevo, te demostraré que en el fondo eres la misma chica alegre, mi sakura..."_

Nota de la Autora:

Hola a todos, bueno, pues aquí está mi segundo songfic, de hecho es la segunda parte de "no logré seguir mi vida sin ti"

Espero que les halla gustado, la canción se llama un siglo sin ti, y es de chayane, creo que en algunas partes está un poco confusa la historia, pero cualquier duda, yo la puedo aclarar. Y por cierto, Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi gistoria... y gracias por sus comentarios... siempre se puede mejorar, más si te dicen donde te equivocas..jeje, y por cierto, alguien me dijo que los songfics estaban prohibidos... pero yo no vi ningun aviso... si alguien sabe algo de esto.. please.. informen!!! jajaja chao!

1000grax por leerme!!!

Dewa Matta


End file.
